Walker Island
by HisGodGivenSolace
Summary: AU in which Daryl meets a stranded young girl beside the road on the highway into Atlanta, he's attempting to help her when Atlanta is bombed and his plans of finding Merle there are thwarted. He agrees to bring the youngwoman with him and together they make their way to an island off the coast of Georgia where they build a home together. First chapter: the two groups meet.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an AU that takes place in the begging of S3 for the most part. Containing a Daryl/OC romance. It also disregards the prison and the governor though Lori still died during childbirth, T-Dog in an attack and Andrea is gone but Rick's group still met Michonne along the way.**

**I hope you give this a chance and please Review!**

**Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, only Sadie. **

Sadie-Elizabeth Bergner cursed and threw her iPhone at her dashboard, giving a satisfied groan when it shattered. It'd been days since she had had any service and was able to reach her parents in Atlanta; the emergency broadcast was no longer on the radio, all she heard was static. She was scared, frustrated and tired; she's been stuck on the I-95 for hours trying to make it to the refugee center she was supposed to meet her parents at. Sadie gave a frustrated groan and clenched her eyes shut and shook her head in an effort to ward off tears. She's tired of crying, she's been crying for days. She cried when her Dad called to tell her that Nan and Papa succumbed to the new virus, she cried when she found the half eaten body of her best friend Jess on the steps of their shared house, she cried when she entered her house and threw all her belongings in two duffel bags, she had never been more thankful for her Dad being Army and the yearly camping trips the family went on than in that moment when she was able to compartmentalize and pack quickly and think of what was necessary for her to take: clothing, food, medical supplies, her father's hunting knife and a photo album, though she knew her father would be shaking his head at her at that addition.

Sadie refocused on the traffic in front of her and let out a whoop when the cars began to edge forward a few feet only to curse when her car began sputtering, she ignored the angry yells and honks as she pulled off to the side of the road, glancing uneasily at the woods just a few feet away. She was lucky that she hadn't encountered any of the infected people up close; her Dad's words rang in her ears "they're not people Sadie-Elizabeth, don't play hero, don't stop for them, don't hesitate. Kill them, it's the brain Sade, you have to destroy the brain." They're not people; she had to keep reminding herself of that. She was a nursing student, just a few weeks shy of her graduation; she dedicated her life to helping people, not killing them. Sadie shook herself from those thoughts, they'll not help her now, she grabbed the flashlight from her glove compartment and opened the door of her 2000 Honda Accord, and it seemed like a good idea at the time, buying a car in cash, not questioning what condition it was in. However, now she's hating herself for allowing her pride to get in her way and not accepting her fathers' help when she was car shopping. She was so focused on being independent that her innocence and naivety was used against her. She was ripped off.

Her hiking boots crunched under the gravel as she walked to the hood of her car, she refused to admit, even to herself that she had no idea what she was looking for. She was lost in thought when she heard a voice call out, making her jump.

" 'M sorry, sweetheart ah didn' mean ta scare ya, I's jus thought ya migh' need sum help dere" the voice came from a man in his late thirties, a beer belly barley concealed by a flannel, his appearance screamed backwoods hick. He was accompanied by two others who looked just as redneck as he. She was immediately relieved though, "yes, please, I'm not sure what happened one minute it was fine, then the next it was just not" Sadie moved aside to let the man get a closer look.

"I'm" She started to introduce herself when she noticed the other two men rooting through her car.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing? Get out of there" Sadie advanced on the other men, but was stopped by the first.

"Now where ya think ya goin lil lady? You owe us a big than' ya for stoppin to help a damsel in distress." Sadie couldn't believe this, no one else was paying attention to them. Every last person on the highway was ignorant that all of her possessions for survival that were being stolen, and worse, they'd hurt her as soon as they finished.

"Hey, y'all bes' stop and leave, while ya got the chance" Sadie turned to see a rugged man coming from the woods, crossbow in hand. He was covered in blood and dirt with dead squirrels hanging from his belt, he should've scared Sadie, but she was too thankful to fear the one person who bothered to help her.

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes as he came from the woods. He had gotten tired of idling in his truck waiting for traffic to move so he figured he'd get a hunt in, he had managed to get a good half dozen squirrels that he had planned on skinning and roasting quick by his truck before heading to Atlanta to find his good for nothing brother. What he didn't plan on was finding a young woman getting mugged by three redneck thugs. Daryl knew the type of men they were, scoundrels that preyed on vulnerable women; they did it before the dead began to rise.

"What I jus' say? Get the hell outta here, I ain't gonna ask again 'fore I start lettin arrows loose on ya asses" The three men looked at him, the girl, the car, then at each other before walking away.

"she ain't worth it anyway, she as green as dey com'" the leader of the group spat before going the others."

Sadie was relieved, again. "Thank you so much, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't have come out of the woods when you did" She got a good look at the man as he came closer to her and the car. He was good looking, very good looking she noticed, not in the general since but he had a sharp, natural sexiness to him that Sadie found incredibly attractive. He just glared at her though as he walked to the car's popped hood.

"what were you thinkin' travlin lone anyway? You got sum kind'o death wish or something?" He didn't wait for her to respond before continuing. "You're carburetor is dead, ya ain't gonna get any further with this piece a junk"

Sadie wanted to cry, the man was right she had no idea what she was doing alone. "I'm just trying to find my parents. I'm supposed to meet them in Atlanta."

Daryl studied the girl in front of him, she was young, at least a decade younger than him and she was pretty, very pretty. She had long brown hair she had braided down her back, she had curves he wanted to run his hands over, and big blue eyes that were looking to him for help which made him uneasy. People didn't depend on Daryl.

Daryl continued to look under the hood of the girl's car, trying to see if there was any way he could rig her car to work. He was checking the carburetor again when he heard helicopters flying in the direction of Atlanta, he looked up just in time to see bombs dropped on the city, he heard the girl gasp. He turned to her, she was staring wide eyed at the bombs.

"What're they doing?"

"What do ya think they doin? They bombed the city, guess they wanna make sure none of the zombies make it out of the city."

Daryl knew his face betrayed what he thought of her.

"I'm not stupid, I just…what about the living people. My parents are in Atlanta." Sadie was bordering hysterical, she was supposed to meet her parents, but now. No! She refused to even entertain the thought that they're dead.

"They ain't no living anymore, least not for long. If I were you I'd get far away from Atlanta" The man said over his shoulder as he walked up the road towards a beat up F-150.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Sadie yelled at him, he was her only hope now that her car was gone and Atlanta too.

Daryl cursed and kicked a rock, as much as he wanted to, he knew that he couldn't just leave her alone_._

_Pussy _Merle's voice sounded in his head, but for once, he ignored it.

"Well come on now, I ain't got all day, and ma name's Daryl, Daryl Dixon."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you everyone who followed and favorited Walker Island. Now I just need y'all to review! This is part two of the prologue. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead. **

"Sadie, Sadie-Elizabeth Bergner" Sadie yelled to his retreating back before grabbing her things and hurrying after him to his truck. He held his hand out for her bags before securing them in the back.

"I need any food ya got, I got a cooler in the back seat but the ice ain't gonna last much longer I need to get these squirrels cleaned and cooked tonigh' and any weapons ya got I need to see 'em and make sure ya know wha' you're doin with 'em especially if ya gonna be travlin with me I can't go savin' your ass all the time."

Sadie nodded and handed him the backpack with food and bottled water, traveling by herself she had done good in not using all that she had packed. "I've got a case or two of Gatorade in the trunk of my car, they're probably hot they've been in there before all of this, I forgot all about them. I was training for a marathon with my best friend" Sadie got choked up thinking about how excited Jess was and how much she hated it but was determined to loose twenty pounds training for it. She also handed him her knife and crowbar at which he raised an eyebrow at but stayed silent.

"I'll drive the truck to ya car, we don't want anyone ta see us loading supplies, especially not those bastards from earlier." Sadie nodded in agreement and climbed into the cab of the truck. They were to her car in no time and Sadie unlocked the truck.

"You can get the Gatorade from there, and anything else useful you can find, I'll search the rest of the car." Daryl nodded and Sadie began looking in her backseat finding a sweatshirt, a half dozen half -empty water bottles, she figured they could use those, and a glance at Daryl at which he nodded when she held them up, confirming her thoughts.

Daryl jerked his head at her and climbed into the cab. She took one last look at her car before following him.

"So where are we going?" Sadie asked as she inspected the interior of the truck. It was obvious that the truck was old but well cared for.

Daryl shrugged and kept silent.

Sadie tried again, "Do you have a plan, or are we going to drive around aimlessly"

"Damn woman, don't ya ever shut up? Right now I'm trying to keep us alive."

Sadie bowed her head, cleared her throat and apologized. "I am sorry. I'm just scared, but you're right, you saved my life and I need to trust you."

Daryl looked skeptically at the girl beside him. Trust him, Daryl _Dixon_. Dixons aren't trusted. She is so innocent though, traveling alone, with only two weapons. So Daryl did something he hasn't ever done before, he trusted her back.

" bout a year back I worked on construction for this group of rich bastards, they wanted vacation houses on this tiny island of the coast a'Georgia. We got about two of the houses done 'fore the economy crashed and the people pulled the funding. The people though, were economists, they wanted every alternative energy source they could have, solar panels, wind turbine, and the island has it all. Ma plan was to find ma brother and get to the island." Sadie had to admit the island sounded perfect.

"So, let's get to the island." She smiled over at Daryl.

"Let's just pray its tha' easy."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the first real chapter. I hope y'all read and review!  
Disclaimer: As if you don't know that I don't own Walking Dead, I only one this particular plot and the lovely Sadie. **

**This chapter is Rated T for language **

1 ½ years later - start of season three

Sadie hummed softly to herself as she cleaned the kitchen after her and Daryl's breakfast. She looked out of the kitchen window and saw Daryl chopping wood. Winter was all but over though a chill still lingered in the early morning air. In the past year in a half she and Daryl had grown close, incredibly close, she blushed as she remembered just how close they were last night. It had taken them months to become comfortable with each other and Daryl was still withdrawn sometimes though, she knew that he always had lingering thoughts in the back of his mind about his brother, just as she never went a day without thinking about her parents, wondering if they were alive or not. She started tearing up at the but was brought out of those thoughts by the sound of Daryl's boots as he stomped in to the kitchen.

"Hey babe, the crops are doin good and the chickens are all happy and warm, I figure we're probably going to have eggs any day now." On their last run to the main land they had come across a farm on the edge of a small town. It was deserted but they found a few living chickens and seeds that they added to the gardens that were already at the house. Daryl still hunts small animals that are on the island and they lived off those and the seafood they catch off the coast.

"Perfect, I was thinking that we could go to the mainland today. We could use some more clothes and I was thinking that we could hit up Georges, we haven't been on that side yet." Sadie brought up her argument, yet again.

Daryl sighed and ran a hand over his face; he was tired of fighting Sadie on this point. "We haven't scouted Georges, we don't know what's there, whose there. I'm not risking you for a what-if." Sadie allowed a small smile; she knew that Daryl was so hesitant to scout the new area because he cared about her. She walked up to where he had sat himself at the bar in the kitchen, she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck as she sat softly on his lap.

"Babe, I know you worry, but Georges could have so much that we need. We need to keep stockpiling medicines and medical supplies, clothes, weapons. What we have isn't going to last forever and if we keep going the Macon way, we're just going to have to push farther inland but with Georges we can stick to the coast."

Daryl grunted and held her tighter. "Fine, but you take your bow and knife and you stay close." Sadie laughed and kissed him deeply.

Half an hour later saw the duo at the docks, Sadie was loading their gear: their bows, a backpack of water and protein bars, and a first aid kit, and a few empty bags to bring back anything they managed to find in their scavenging. Daryl was on the water and sun powered ferry that went between the island and the Georgia coast, entering their destination into the navigation system. It took them awhile to master how the ferry worked, when they first made it to the coast in the late fall, they found a boat that was amazingly still able to work, Daryl was the first to notice the ferry cords in the water and the ferry itself was docked into the hidden harbor on the island.

"Let's get a move on"

O0O0o0o0o0o0

Less than an hour later Daryl was docking the ferry in Georges County, on the coast of a small fishing town; they could see a few walkers milling around the dock, they could be easily evaded or taken care of. Since the beginning of the two's journey Sadie has gotten much better equipped with weapons, Daryl left her no choice. He also taught her how to hunt, clean the kills and trap. Daryl got off the boat first, Sadie followed him silently, bow up, eyes alert. They found a small bait shop, in it they stocked up on a few fishing rods, hooks and other miscellaneous items that would help with the fishing they did.

"These rods are gonna hol' us up if we get in a jam, we gotta take 'em back to the ferry" Daryl whispered to her.

"You take them and I'm going to make my way to the general store up the road" Sadie whispered back, indicating with her bow where she was planning on going. Daryl shook his head roughly. "We don' split up."

"Daryl, we don't have time for this, either you take them and I go to the store, or I will take them back to the ferry and you can go to the store." Daryl looked at the general store Sadie was planning on going to, there were no walkers that he could see and he knew she was capable of handling herself, he saw to that.

"Fine, but if ya get yerself killed…." Sadie didn't give him a chance to finish before she shoved the supplies at him and took off, crossbow raised in the direction of the general store. She kept her steps light and her eyes alert. When she reached the store, she peaked in the window to see it empty. She shut her eyes, counted to three and opened the front door. She started clearing the store, looking for any walkers when she rounded a corner and literally ran into someone. She immediately had her bow up, arrow ready to fly when she noticed the person was living.

"Woah," The young woman said, she had an aluminum bat in her hands, at her exclamation Sadie was immediately surrounded by people with their weapons raised.

"Drop your bow, we mean no harm" The voice came from a haggard looking middle aged man. He put his hands up in a sign for peace and motioned for the other members of his group to do the same.

Sadie looked around cautiously and noticed seven other people, men and women…and a baby! Sadie dropped her bow but stayed silent. She knew Daryl would be coming soon and that he was more of a shoot first, don't bother with the questions kind of man.

"I'm Sadie; I'm just here trying to find supplies. Same as you I suppose." Sadie noticed canned food, baby formula and other odd supplies in baskets that the group was carrying. The group looked like they could use a well cooked meal, hot bath and a good night's sleep, all of which she could offer if she could get Daryl to agree, it's been just them two for so long that new people would be welcome. Though she knows enough not to trust them so easily. She and Daryl had encountered unsavory people while they were still traveling.

"Yes, I'm Rick; these are Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Carol and Judith, Carl and Beth. We've been traveling all winter, trying to find a safe place. Are you with a group, are you nearby?" The man that introduced himself as Rick, the leader Sadie presumed, asked. Sadie knew she wanted to help these people but was hesitant, she knew that there are dangerous groups that formed after the Zombies, but there was something about these people, something pitiful that pulled at her heart strings.

Sadie was about to answer her when the door creaked open and Daryl rounded the corner, his bow up and knife in his right hand ready to be thrown.

"Hey now, what the hell's going on here?" Daryl couldn't believe his eyes. Sadie was in the middle of a group of armed survivors. He raised his bow when Sadie began to speak.

"Daryl," Sadie moved towards him, "these people are nice, they've been travelin' a long time now."

"Yeah well, they can keep travelin' we don't want no trouble." Daryl was suspicious of the group; he knew he and Sadie were outnumbered.

"Daryl, they have women, and children. They just need someplace safe." Sadie pleaded with Daryl; she saw his eyes were scanning the group, looking for possible threats.

Daryl turned to find Sadie staring at him worriedly; he beckoned her over to him and took her hand when she was close.

"You don't know a damned thing about these people and you wanna bring them home?" Daryl hissed at her.

"You didn't know me when you saved me back on the I-95." Sadie argued, she wanted people around, as much as she loved Daryl she misses girl talk.

"That's different; you didn't give me no choice but to bring ya along." Sadie just shook her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine! Seems ta me y'all managed ta woo ma wife into liking ya, so ya can come back with us but I got sum rules. Any weapons ya got ya got to show em to me and as soon as we get to the boat away from the Zombies ya hand em over, jus til I know ya ain't gonna kill me." Daryl couldn't believe what he was agreeing to. He has always trusted his gut though, and right now it's telling him that these people are good.  
Sadie couldn't help but smile, every time Daryl called her his wife made her giddy. They weren't legally married of course, but between the time they met on the highway to Atlanta and before they made it to the Island, when they were sleeping in shifts and in trees or wherever they could find a secure enough space their relationship grew. One night after a close call when Sadie was patching Daryl up –yet again, he took hold of her hand and barred his heart for the first time.  
'"I know I'm no good, and you wouldn't spare me a look if we was in the old world, but I love you Sadie, I'm gunna do whatever I can ta protect ya, you're a Dixon now and nobody can kill a Dixon but a Dixon ya here" then he pulled her close and fell asleep.

"Boat?" the Asian-American squeaked looking at Sadie and Daryl suspiciously.

Sadie spoke up and began to tell them all about the island. As she told them she saw their eyes widen and they looked between each other, their excitement growing.

"So let me get this straight, you have a house, ran on alternative energy, on an island completely excluded, so what's the catch?" this came from Glenn, a young Korean that Sadie liked immediately.

"There's no catch," Daryl replied tersely and Sadie squeezed his knee.

"You must forgive us," Hershel spoke up in a soft, kind voice. "We've encountered some horrible people in our travels. I know you both seem trustworthy but we've had to be cautious for so long now that its second nature to second guess everything."

Sadie nodded and replied "We understand and we hope you will join us,

Rick took stock of his group from his vantage point back from everyone else. His son was smiling again, the first time since Lori died on the road birthing Judith, and Judith would get a fighting chance to grow up without fear of imminent danger from walkers every time she cried. He was so tired, tired of watching his back every second, tired of making the hard choices for these people he considers family

"Okay, okay we'll come."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next one, I am so sorry for the long wait. School got stressful but now that the semester is over I am beyond thrilled. **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I'd love if Norman or Andy were, preferably both of them. But there's always my dreams right?**

**Enjoy and please Review! I love to hear what you think!**

_Deuteronomy 15:11 _

_"There are always going to be poor and needy people among you. So I command you: Always be generous, open purse and hands, give to your neighbors in trouble, your poor and hurting neighbors._

Daryl nodded to Rick in agreement. He trusted himself, and he trusted Sadie, but he didn't know these other strangers and was hesitant to bring them back to the island. He and Sadie had a good thing there and he didn't want to ruin it by bringing these new people into the haven they had.

The group dispersed and scavenged other supplies from nearby businesses. When they met up Daryl led the way to the docks, with Rick and the rest of his group following, Sadie brought up the rear with her bow raised. They encountered a few walkers once they reached the ferry that they took care of quickly and quietly. Daryl was impressed and Sadie was too if the smile she shot him was any indication.

"Y'all come to the island, but you pull yer weight." Daryl told Rick as they worked together to load the supplies the combined group managed to find in the town, they hit the proverbial jackpot when they stumbled upon a small apothecary that was half hidden in the back of a bar: antibiotics, narcotics, Tylenol, first aid supplies they now had enough medicines to last a while.

"All we want is a chance; we've been running since Hershel's farm was overrun by a herd. We've lost people, good people on the road." Rick figured he had to offer some of his story to this man if he wanted to earn his trust.

"I woke up in a hospital from a coma when this all first started. My best friend took my wife and son with him trying to find safety. They met up with some others outside of Atlanta and when I managed to finally find them, my wife was sleeping with Shane and I don't know if that baby is mine or his." Daryl put down the bag of supplies and turned to stare at Rick. He really didn't know what to say to Rick.

Daryl cleared his throat awkwardly before giving Rick a half smile that probably looked like a grimace. "Well, I don' see yer wife or that rat now and tha' baby is gon' need you, take it from me biology ain't got nothin' ta do with being a good father or not." The two men shared a nod. Maybe this won't be so bad they both thought.

A few feet away, Sadie had stopped helping Carol organize the supplies to watch the two men bond. She was brought from her musings by Carol's laugh.

"Now I don't know Daryl, but that's the most Rick has talked at once since his wife died. You two are a godsend, I don't know how long we would've lasted if we hadn't ran into you today." Carol had a gracious smile on her face.

"Thank you, Daryl is a wonderful man, I see it and I'm glad someone else finally does too." Sadie liked these people but she wouldn't betray Daryl's confidence by giving away anything from his past that he wouldn't himself. The rest of the packing and organizing of the supplies was done quickly without much difficulty.

They all boarded the ferry and Rick began placing his gun and knife at Daryl's feet before urging the rest to do the same. Daryl took stock of the guns, knives, axes and other weapons at his feet though he made no move to touch them or to give them back, he just grunted and moved to start the ferry in the direction of the island.

During the journey back to the island, Sadie took the time to try to get to know her new house guests better. "So," she started somewhat hesitantly "what's your story?" she asked Maggie and Glenn who were seated across from her.

"I delivered pizzas in Atlanta when this all happened. I high tailed it out of there as soon as I could. I met Rick's wife and son, and Carol's family on the highway. When Atlanta was bombed we decided to get out of the area and made a camp at a quarry. We stayed there for a while before Walkers attacked and we lost a lot of people. Rick had found us by then and decided to try for the CDC, there was only one doctor left there. Jenner, he took blood samples and almost killed us when the generators ran out of fuel and the place self-destructed. He found out though, that we're all infected. When we die, we come back if our brain isn't destroyed." Sadie gasped and looked to Daryl who was staring back in horror at her.

"What d'you just say china-man?" Daryl demanded.

"I'm Korean" Glenn retorted but was unheard over Hershel's interjection.

"It's true, we've seen it. We've had to prevent it from happening." Rick's group looked glum as each thought of the horrible day when Lori went into labor while Rick, Glenn and Hershel were scouting out a safer place for them and Maggie, Beth, Carl and Carol were stuck delivering the baby.

"I shot my mom, after she had Judith. She didn't make it." Carl stated simply. Sadie looked at him in horror and pity while Daryl gazed at him with an understanding and kinship. The rest of the trip was silent. When they approached the island Rick looked on in awe and saw that his family did too.

"What is this place?" Beth, the youngest of Hershel's daughters asked in wonder.

"This is home." Sadie patted her arm reassuringly.

"Yeah," Rick muttered to himself softly, "yeah it is." Finally, he has finally found a safe place for his family, for his daughter. He just wishes he found it sooner for Lori. He watched silently as his people gathered supplies and followed Sadie off the ferry. The immediate area was surrounded by trees but the further inland they walked he could see that the forest gave way to a small village like place. He could see two finished homes ahead of them along with a few half-started ones. Sadie led them to the house furthers away.

"Daryl worked for the construction company that built these houses, but when the economy crashed, they pulled the funding and luckily enough when the world went to shit there were no people here, so no walkers." Sadie explained as she led them into the house and to the garage that she and Daryl kept a stockpile of their supplies.

"Y'all can put the bags here and we'll organize them as soon as I get y'all something hot to eat. There are three other bedrooms and an office that ya can bunk down at tonight and we'll see about maybe moving some of you into the other finished house soon." Sadie led them to the bathroom on the first floor.

"There should be everything you need in here, but if not look back into the garage and you should find plenty. There's another shower on the second floor and I can show y'all where you can sleep tonight."

"I am just thankful for a shower, I don't care if it's cold or with no soap" Sadie heard Carl mummer to his father.

"Conditioner, oh praise god, I never thought I'd be able to condition my hair again." Beth exclaimed excitedly.

Sadie continued to show the newcomers the house, pointing out spare bedrooms and the other bath.

They reached the end of the hall and Sadie gestured to a door "This is Daryl and mine's bedroom. I'll leave y'all to get settled while I go fix you up something to eat." Sadie smiled brightly to the group.

"Let us make dinner tonight, it's the least we can do for you and Daryl, you've been so kind to us." Carol offered.

Sadie smirked indulgently. "We appreciate that, but tonight, y'all will rest, tomorrow we'll worry about division of labor.

With that she left them to their own devices and went into the kitchen where Daryl was laying his fresh catches to make their new friends their first home cooked meal in over a year. Sadie walked up behind Daryl, hugging him with her chest to his back; her head nestled comfortably between his shoulder blades.

"I think we did a good thing today." Daryl heard Sadie whisper, he grunted and laid his knife down on the counter.

"I hope like hell, but what's keeping these folks from turning on us when our backs are turned or we're sleeping peacefully tonigh' huh, did ya think 'bout that Sadie, when yous was offerin' up a place ta stay?"

Sadie tightened her grip around his waist.

"These are good people Daryl, if they wanted us gone, we'd be gone. I know that you wouldn't have agreed to bring them here if you didn't trust them." Since that first night after Daryl rescued her on the I-95 she's never doubted him.

"Don't ya know, that I'd do anything for ya s'long as it was safe" Daryl said back softly. It wasn't often that he bared his emotions to her.

"I know, and I think that deep down you believe these people." Anything further was cut off by Carol entering the kitchen with the baby in her arms and a bag slung over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering if there was any way I could heat Judith's bottle up, give her some warm milk for a change." Carol asked quietly.

Sadie moved from Daryl. "Absolutely, we have a solar and water powered generator so the microwave works!"

"I never thought I'd be so happy for a microwave again." Carol smiled widely.

"Here, I can take her" Sadie offered and scooped Judith into her arms at Carol's nod.

"You're a natural"

"I was a nursing student when the dead rose. I was aiming towards neonatal actually. How about you, she seems awful comfortable in your arms."

Carol looked down from her spot in front of the microwave. "I had a daughter, Sophia."

"Oh, I am so sorry Carol, I shouldn't have.." Carol cut her off.

"Don't worry about it; we're just having a regular get to know you conversation. I know she's in a much better place now." The microwave dinged and Carol grabbed the bottle and took Judith to feed her. Sadie got up from her place at the bar and took the kills that Daryl had been silently cleaning to the stove.

"I hope y'all don't mind squirrel and fish, it's pretty much a staple here on the island" Sadie announced as she and Daryl brought the dishes to the dining room table.

"We are just thankful for a warm meal and your kindness." Hershel spoke up. "Would you mind greatly if I say grace before we eat?" He directed his question to Daryl who looked shocked but nodded quickly.

The group joined hands, Sadie watched as Daryl hesitantly placed his left hand in Carl's.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for Sadie and Daryl and for the great kindness and compassion they showed us today. We thank you for the safety You granted us and pray for the forming friendships blossoming at this table. In Jesus' name, amen."

"Amen" the group echoed.

"That was lovely Hershel, thank you" Sadie smiled brightly at the elder man who reminded her of her grandfather.

"This spread is amazing, are those carrots?" Beth was exuberant.

"Yes, we are blessed to have found a garden here and we added to it."

"What's in this lemonade, it's the best thing I've tasted in a long time." Carl greedily drank his glass as everyone laughed at the child's excitement.

"I sweetened it with honey and mint."

As the conversation continued Rick looked around the table at his family, laughing and smiling. They were finally safe.

"Are you okay Dad?" Rick looked at his son, his own eyes staring back at him in concern.

"Yeah, son, I'm alright." He placed his arm around his son, and for the first time in ages, he meant it.

They were alright.


	5. Chapter 5

As the group was finishing their meal Rick brought up the sleeping arrangements.

"Carl, Judith, and I will take one room, Maggie and Glenn will have their own and Hershel and Beth can share, Carol I know it's not fair and I'll take it tomorrow but I saw that there's a couch in the office…" Carol cut Rick off before he could continue.

"Don't worry about it Rick, wherever I sleep tonight will be a lot better than where we've been sleeping. You need to be with your kids tonight."

"Carol is right, Rick for once you can sleep. Daryl said that there's no walkers so that means no watch right?" Beth looked from Rick to Daryl.

"Yeah, there were no walkers here."

Maggie spoke up "Have you had any trouble with people?"

"On the island? No, there are not really many people on the Mainland coast and the few we saw we managed to evade, at least until you" Sadie said with a small laugh. Maggie and the others chucked along as well.

"You two handle yourselves well for people who've not had walkers here"

"We saw enough fighting our way here." Daryl ground out; just because the island was walker free didn't mean that the couple was spared from the horrors of the world.

Sadie grabbed Daryl's hand. "We met of the I-95 on the way to Atlanta, my car broke down and a group of men were trying to steal from me. Daryl stopped them and then Atlanta was bombed he took me with him, told me about this place and we started driving. Trust me there were plenty of threats; walkers too." Sadie added as an afterthought.

"Y'all should'a seen this girly here try'na use a weapon" Daryl smirked; Sadie just shook her head and looked around at the group at the table.

"I was terrible, poor Daryl he had to save my butt a bunch of times but we eventually began to understand each other and he taught me how to handle myself with a weapon." There were laughs around the table.

"So y'all know what we did before all o'this what'd y'all do?" Daryl asked awkwardly after the third time Sadie had elbowed him, he had figured after the second that she was trying to get him to be more sociable.

Hershel spoke up first "I was a veterinarian, we had a farm that you've heard about, my girls" He nodded towards Maggie and Beth "Mags was in college giving me hell and Bethy was just about to finish highschool."

"What were you studying Maggie?" Sadie was curious about this new woman who was around her age, hopefully a new friend.

"I was just taking basic courses trying to figure out what I wanted to do." Maggie was almost ashamed of herself for wasting the time she had before this hell on earth.

"There's nothing wrong with that, I was delivering pizzas because I couldn't figure it out and didn't want to become a lawyer like my dad" Glenn interjected.

"I was a homemaker, I got married young and had Sophia so I devoted all of my time to her" Hershel heard the emotion in Carol's voice and he himself felt the pain of losing Shawn. He grabbed her hand in comfort.

"I was a cop." Rick knew he was expected to give some shred of insight into his old life but he hasn't felt connected to that devoted cop, father, and husband in a long time. He downed the rest of his beer that Sadie graciously offered him earlier and excused himself from the table.

He ignored the questioning glances and walked out of the house to the back yard where he could see the garden that Sadie had mentioned earlier and kept walking until he reached the dock, he sat down on the dock and just stared in the direction he imagined the mainland to be in. After two years of struggle, death, and starvation he finally found his family somewhere safe. The iron fist that encircled his chest loosened ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry," Rick mouthed the words as he fingered Lori's wedding band between his fingers. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't get you here; that I couldn't forgive you sooner." Rick was so caught up in emotion and relief that he didn't notice the tears streaming down his face.

"I love you Lori, I love our kids. I don't care if Judith is Shane's she's mine and I'm going to protect her and love her." As he was talking he kept turning Lori's ring in his hands.

"We're going to be okay, all of us. Carl, Judith, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Carol" Rick sighed. "Beth"

"I'm going to make sure they're all okay."

Rick stood from his spot on the damp wood; he walked to the water's edge, kissed the ring in his hand and threw the ring into the water.

The iron fist loosened even more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm proud of you" Sadie and Daryl were lying side by side in bed. After dinner the girls had helped Sadie clean the kitchen while everyone else had finished settling in.

"What?" Daryl was confused.

Sadie smiled sadly; she had seen the many scars on Daryl's body and had heard the stories behind them. She knew that he probably never had anyone say that they were proud of him. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist she leaned in so she was resting her forehead against his.

"I" she paused to kiss his forehead, "am" she kissed his nose next, "so" she kissed a scar on his collar bone, "proud", his heart, "of you" finally his lips. She moved back just enough so she could look him in the eyes.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon and I am so proud of what you did today. The Daryl from two years ago would've left them there and told them to fend for themselves but you opened that heart of yours that you safeguard so strongly. This is going to be a good thing Daryl."

"I sure hope so woman, 'cause I ain't so sure that your heart could take it if it didn't." with that he kissed her deeply, he loved the way she felt against him.  
"Ya gotta eat more"

"That's romantic Daryl, I just got down to my goal and now you want me to gain it all back?" Sadie shook her head. She was always on the heavier side of beautiful and it took the dead walking and a sexy rough redneck to make her feel beautiful.

"Dern right, ah liked ya just fine the way you were and now we finally got enough food and yer still eating like a bird, well we had enough food, I don' know bout all those others ya jus' had ta bring back with ya. Yer like a damned kid bringing home the strays." Sadie knew that he was thinking about all the months they had spent on the road, foraging and scraping just enough food to keep them surviving.

"Hey, stop with that we made it, we survived." She kissed him again, and again. If she had it her way they would never leave the bed. Some days they didn't.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Well come over here Dixon and show me how much"

**AN:**

**WOW! I know but I felt like this was a good place to stop it.**

**I wanted to clear up some things that I feel that you should be aware of.**

**Daryl is not going to be like himself in this last season, he doesn't know these people and he will be mistrustful and weary, he only trusts Sadie. Keep that in mind. **

**Carol will not be a threat to Sadie/Daryl. I had reviewers ask about that and no Caryl drama will occur. **

**Carl is going to be hard like he is in S3, I'm not quite sure how hard. I think it's such an important part of his characterization and I plan to keep it like that for at least awhile. **

**Any other questions you need cleared up please PM me!**

**Thanks,**

**x Amanda **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter!**

**Did y'all see the S4 trailer, what was up with the Daryl/Beth moment? I am a huge fan of Daryl/Carol since the very beginning when he handed her the ax to finish off Ed; though I have read, and loved several Deth fics. Oh well, I guess we'll see in October and as long as they don't kill Daryl, I'm good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead; if I did it'd be more like a huge Norman orgy. **

**Warning: Mature Content in this chapter, don't like, don't read or skip the first page break. **

Rick moved silently through his new home, lightness was in his step that hasn't been there since before the world went to hell. Daryl and Sadie Dixon were angels he convinced himself; after all of the thieves and rogues they've encountered to finally find a safe haven with a sweetheart and her redneck was a fantasy that Rick was afraid to let himself accept, for fear of waking up just to realize that nothing has changed, that his family isn't safe and warm. He cracked the door of the room that he's sharing with his children, taking careful steps in an effort to keep both Carl and Judith asleep.

Carl lay on the right side of the bed with Judith tucked close to his chest. Rick looked at his son, his beloved little boy has become hardened in the new world; Rick would give anything to have the mischievous boy back causing trouble. He'd give anything.

Rick settled down into the space beside his children. The comfortable mattress did little to relieve the residual ache and tension in his body. He was startled out of his thoughts when Carl shifted and spoke.

"Dad?" Carl's voice was think with sleep and reminded Rick again of the just how young his son actually is.

"Yeah, son it's me, go on back to sleep" Carl hummed and snuggled farther into the pillow.

Rick pushed the hair off his son's forehead and rested his head next to his children's.

Yeah, they were going to be just fine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You know, this is the first time we've shared a real bed." Glenn mentioned from his spot on the soft bed as he watched Maggie remove her boots and jeans.

"I feel like a huge weight has been lifted. This is the first place since the farm that's felt like it could be home." Maggie climbed into the bed next to Glenn and snuggled into his chest.

"If I close my eyes I can let myself believe that everything is normal, that they're no walkers." Maggie traced lines on Glenn's chest; he'd definitely filled out more since they left the farm.

Glenn kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hands up her back. "We can finally rest without fear of a walker attack, Sadie and Daryl saved our lives, this island is a miracle, I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner. We can fish and crab and catch oysters and other seafood. They have chickens and maybe we can find other animals on the mainland and bring back, your Dad could help with that and the garden. This place is home now." Glenn shifted so he was nose to nose with Maggie. "I love you." He kissed her deeply.

"I love you." Maggie removed her shirt and shifted closer to Glenn before pulling him into a heated kiss. It'd been too long since they had a chance to be together.

Glenn kissed down Maggie's neck, breathing the scent of the soap she'd used in the shower earlier.

"You smell so good." Maggie hummed in agreement while spreading her legs to wrap around Glenn's waist.

"Hurry, it's been so long." She ground against Glenn and felt his hard cock slide against her opening.

Glenn grinned and fumbled on the bedside stand for the condom he snatched from his bag earlier. He put it on quickly before slamming into Maggie with a grunt. He rocked against her hard, thankful that the headboard seemed to be stable against the wall.

Maggie moaned and arched her neck to give Glenn better access, her nails scratching a trail down his back. She was close and wasn't going to last long. She thrust against Glenn before she flipped them without breaking contact so she was on top.

"Oh, God" Glenn moaned as he watched Maggie smirk devilishly before she began gyrating her hips down on his. She moved his hands from her hips to her breast urging him to pinch her nipples before she lifted off of him only to slam back down with a cry. She rode him hard and felt her orgasm peak before Glenn flipped them again so she was on her back with him slamming into her. He reached his orgasm quickly before collapsing onto Maggie so his head was pillowed by her breast.

"God, I love you." He breathed against her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Daddy, do you think this will be home?" Beth asked her father from her spot on the floor of their shared room. Padded on think blankets and cushions she was the most comfortable she'd been since her feather bed at the farm.

"Yeah, Bethy I do believe that God led us through the winter and hardships so that we'd all appreciate this place and the kindness that Sadie and Daryl showed us all the more."

"I am glad we stuck with Rick." Beth told her father quietly, thinking of the night they left the farm when Rick gave the group the ultimatum to stay under his dictatorship or 'Ricktatorship' as Beth had mentally dubbed it, or to go their separate ways.

"Rick's a good man." Hershel agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carol sighed and looked out of the window of the small office she was sleeping in. Its nights like these when she misses Sophia the most. Nights when she has five minutes to sit and bask in the silence, the peace without fear of a walker attack or watch duty. She wiped her eyes and moved silently down the hall to the kitchen where she found Daryl in pajama pants drinking a glass of water. He whirled around when he heard her.

"I'm sorry" she exclaimed at his startled look.

"Jesus woman, you tryna scare somebody half to death?" He crossed his arms over his chest awkwardly, but Carol had already seen the scars.

"I'm sorry" she repeated lamely.

Daryl was cursing himself for not putting a shirt on before he left his room. "Well, what do you want?"

"I couldn't sleep, being in a new place, a safe place is ironically unsettling believe it or not." Carol said with a small laugh as she moved around the fidgety man to get a glass of water.

"Uh, yeah Ah was the same way when me and Sadie first got here, couldn't sleep fer shit. Sadie though, damn woman could sleep anywhere." Daryl didn't know why he was opening up to this stranger except for the fact that she saw his scars and didn't comment on them or look at him with pity.

Carol hummed around her water in amusement.

"Sophia was the same way." Carol said offhandedly; at Daryl's confused look she added "My daughter."

Daryl wasn't sure what to say so he just nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"And Daryl, you're not the only one with scars." Daryl didn't turn around, he just continued quickly to his and Sadie's bedroom where he climbed into bed with his sleeping beauty.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**AN: Well folks there it be! I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I know this chapter may seem like a filler, but I feel that it was necessary to show how the group is fitting into their new home. **

**I said before that there will be no Carol/Daryl and I meant it. However, there friendship on the show is amazing and I want to bring that to the fic because I love how these two wounded characters heal each other. Their relationship will probably not have as much innuendo as in the show.**

**REVIEW!**

**x Amanda**


End file.
